A Night With Charlie
by YouTubeWriter56
Summary: A night of love with Charlie McDonnell...


Hey guys, Emz here This is just a very short story i did, about Charlie McDonnell the girl in it and him had been going out for a while and were in love, and they had not seen each other in a while.

* * *

><p>'God, I missed you so much'' I said, walking into the room. He was waiting for me. I climbed on to the bed on top of him, and locked lips with him and straddled his waist. He returned my passionate kiss and held my back, turning me over so he was on top of me, in-between my legs. I tangled my hands in his hair and arched towards him. He started kissing my neck and face and down to the base of my neck to give me love bites. I groaned loudly in pleasure. I immediately covered my mouth with my hand, as I realised that Alex could blatantly hear us from the next room. I heard the volume on the T.V increase. Charlie didn't stop. I wanted him so much right now; all my childish fears were over. I threw my hands above my head and moaned again, softer this time as he kissed me and whispered compliments in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. I was at a state of pure ecstasy. I removed his captain hammer t-shirt and ran my hands down his beautiful chest. He hastily removed my thin vest and stared down at me. His eyes widened. I could almost hear him think 'wow'. I smiled on one side of my mouth, moved my hands to his face and locked lips with him again, and he leaned back down on me. I moved my hands to his shoulders as he moved down from kissing my lips to my neck and chest. I ran my hands all the way down his bare back and round to the front of his jeans. He almost stopped as I started to unbuckle them, but continued. I pulled down his jeans as much as I could and he took off my loose pants [1] and threw them across the room. He ran his hands from my thigh over my breast to my face and kissed my lips again. We were constantly moving, shifting, and arcing towards each other, running our hands down each other's bodies and kissing. He helped me and completely removed his jeans whilst still kissing me. I arched into him and he leaned closer to me. I reached with one hand, the other now tangled in his hair, to the back of my bra, glad I had worn my sexiest Victoria's Secret one today and smoothly undid it. I smirked as he stopped and stared as I took the strap off my left arm, very slowly, and then my right. I lifted it off and threw it over Charlie's back. I threw it with a bit too much force and it landed against the door with a light thud. Slowly, he took my left breast in his palm, his other hand behind my back and began gently massaging it and took the other in his mouth, licking it and kissing is as well as gently love biting. I groaned in ecstasy and arched further into him. I took off his boxers, while he still had his eyes closed, and stared. I had had sex education at school, so I knew about size, but his size was surely too big! I was now even more eager to get him inside me. As much as I enjoyed the slow kissing and gentle caresses, I needed him. God, when did I become such a nympho? I moved one of his hands, the one resting on my back, over to my chest and downwards. He got the idea and slowly, nervously, began to remove them.<br>''Have you ever… been with a girl before?'' I asked, curiously, staring into his ocean blues.  
>He simply shook his head. '' no, you're my first… and my first girlfriend'' he admitted, shamefully.<br>This made me smile and bring his face to mine again. He continued removing my pants, and slowly leaned away. He began rubbing up against me. I groaned louder than the first time and covered my mouth again in embarrassment.  
>''Are you ready?'' He asked.<br>I nodded my head and smiled bravely. '' I'm ready'' I said. I actually couldn't wait for him to penetrate me. A second before, I thought about the safety of this. I was on birth control – I wasn't on my period, and if I ever wanted kids, it would be very hard and I would either have to try a lot, adopt, or see a doctor because there was a problem with my uterus. So we were safe. I knew he didn't have any STD's and I knew I didn't. I realised one thing a second before.  
>''Wait'' I said, unwilling myself for him to stop what he was about to do. '' Do you have a condom?'' I asked<br>'' Do we need one'' He asked.  
>I then remembered Alex walking out of the room, a while ago whilst I was coming in. He had said he put 'something somewhere just in case' and only now did I realise what that something was. I would have to thank him for that later.<br>''oh yes!'' I said, remembering. I reached out to the draw next to the bedside and pulled out a rubber. I don't think anyone had ever had safer sex than this. I closed my eyes and lay back against the pillows, my hands on his shoulders as he slid it on. The suspense was killing me. I had not opened my eyes, but I felt his lips on my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back passionately, tangling my hands in his hair, and felt something against my opening. He pushed himself softly into me, very, very softly and only a fraction. We both broke the kiss as I threw my head back against the pillows and cried out. It was so…uncomfortable.. It hurt, I'll admit, just a bit but I knew it would and even though it hurt a bit, I didn't want him to stop. He pushed into me again, slightly less, and it felt better. He did it again and again, and it began to feel better and better. I didn't want him to stop. The feeling was absolutely glorious. I didn't care that Alex could hear us. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist. He pulled out and pushed slowly in again, slightly more, not even half of him inside me. I screamed in joy, smiling and resuming the kiss. He began to push more and more of himself into me, with various moans of ecstasy and cries of 'yes' and 'oh, Charlie' from me. I must have had at least two orgasms. He also did, and a while later, he stopped. It was a glorious 10 minutes at the least.  
>''Wow'' I said, as he climbed off me and lay down next to me, one arm around my head. I leaned into his shoulder, against his side, ''that sure takes it out of you!'' I said<br>He laughed. ''Yeah. That was….indescribable'' He smiled, kissing my lips for a few seconds. The look on his face was so proud and happy. He was obviously pleased with himself.  
>''I'm going to get some tea, would you like some?'' I asked, sitting up.<br>''Sure, thanks'' He said, smiling. ''Are you sure you want to face Alex? I mean I'm sure he heard most of that'' He said. That made me blush.  
>''I'll be fine, don't worry.'' I said, pulling out one of Charlie's shirts and putting it on.<br>''Are you... Okay? I mean I didn't hurt you did I?'' He sounded really worried.  
>I kissed him for a blissful second. ''I'm more than okay'' and then walked into the bathroom. There was only a small amount of blood I knew there would be, and only a small amount because he was so gentle. He wasn't even fully inside of me before we had finished. I washed it off and out of the room. Alex was waiting in the sitting room with a smug smile on his face, waiting for me to say something. He knew I knew this was going to be bad.<br>''Go ahead, get it out'' I said  
>''WHAAAAAYYYY! You had sex with Charlie! How was it? You're covered in love bites! Did my little…present come in useful...'' He rambled on until I had finished making three teas. I gave one to Alex. He thanked me.<br>''You know, you're acting like one of my girlfriends would!'' I said with a giggle, sitting on the couch opposite him. ''As I'm sure you _heard_, it was great. Sorry about that by the way and thanks.''  
>''I still can't believe it!'' He said, ''tell Charlie that I'm going to call the guys round-''<br>''Hey don't even think about mentioning this to them!'' I warned.  
>He laughed ''don't worry, my lips are sealed'' He said.<br>''Ok, see you Alex'' I said, smiling. He smiled back and walked in the general direction of the phone. I walked back into Charlie's room with the teas and gave one to him, placing one on my bedside table.  
>''Thanks'' He said, smiling. I smiled back ''so how was that?'' He asked.<br>''Actually, it was pretty good'' I said, pulling on some pants under the shirt which came down to my thighs. ''He really wasn't that bad! It was fine, honestly.'' I turned away to find my bra on the floor and took off the shirt and put on the bra. I was cold. I climbed into the bed and under the covers with the still naked Charlie. He was so warm. I snuggled up to him. '' He said the guys are coming over tomorrow, but he will probably give us a heads up before they get here'' I said. Charlie wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him.  
>''Ok.'' He said, sleepily. I was tired too, but I allowed myself to look at his face once more. His friends were bound to have a go at him too; he was also covered in love bites, mainly on his neck and shoulders. He had removed the rubber at some point, since I saw it in the bin and put on some boxers. I snuggled up closer, right next to him, kissing his neck. He rubbed my shoulder. After a minute, I was as sleepy as him. He wrapped his arms around me.<br>''What time is it?'' He asked. I looked at him to see that his eyes were closed.  
>I glanced at the clock on the night stand ''Umm… it's 2 am.'' I said, shocked at how early it was.<br>''Okay. I love you, Delilah'' He said.  
>''I love you too, Charlie'' I said, without a trace of fear.<p> 


End file.
